DES BERRYS ET LA MONNAIE!
by nathdawn
Summary: Quand les pirates au chapeau de paille sont sur la paille et que le couple infernal se rend la monnaie de sa pièce... Zoro, Sanji et tous les autres! Et merci Oda!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Allez, pour tous ceux que l'hiver épuise, qui sont tristounes ou raplaplas, un petit anti-depresseur histoire de rire ou tout du moins sourire...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

DES BERRYS ET LA MONNAIE!

Chapitre 1

Le Sunny sur Grand Line.

Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger pourtant le pont était désert, l'équipage au complet regroupé dans la cuisine avec la tête des mauvais jours. Pourquoi? Hé bien, un peu plus tôt, c'est à dire quelques minutes, Nami avait décrété une réunion d'urgence, et quand la navigatrice demande, on obéit, oui, même le capitaine qui la craint autant que les autres.

Même Zoro et Sanji, qui étaient en train de se mettre une peignée histoire de garder la forme, avaient dû stopper leur combat à peine commencé.

Donc tout le monde attendait anxieusement que la jeune femme commence, tous assis autour de la table dans un silence religieux autant qu'inhabituel, car qui disait réunion d'urgence disait problèmes et prises de becs.

« La situation est intolérable! Et il va falloir que ça change!

Tout le monde se regarda, un peu interdits, ne comprenant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Brooke se tortillait nerveusement sur son siège et osa poser la première question.

- Chère Nami, fais-tu allusion à une histoire de… culotte?

- De… mais non!

- Ah, c'est parfait, continue.

La jeune femme le regarda avec suspicion.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de culotte dont tu parles?

- Rien, rien du tout. Désolé de t'avoir interrompue mais à présent, je suis tout ouïe, bien que je n'ai pas d'oreilles, YOHOHO! Blague de squelette!

- Oui, c'est cela… Bon, où j'en étais? Ah oui, intolérable! Nous devons être les pirates les plus fauchés de tout cet océan!

La jeune femme s'interrompit, au bord des larmes. Pour elle, dès qu'il était question de berrys, ça lui tenait à cœur.

- Il est vrai que notre budget bouffe est faramineux, intervint le chef cuistot.

Luffy se tourna vers lui, parfaitement indigné. Nami parlait d'argent, il avait retenu manque de viande et là, il était tout à fait réceptif à la conversation.

- Sanji, tu me déçois! Quand j'étais petit, on accommodait les restes, ça m'étonne de toi de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Le cuisinier le fusilla du regard, la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres pincées.

- Je ferais pareil s'il y avait encore des restes après que tu sois passé, imbécile!

- Ah, je me disais aussi, vu que c'est moi qui t'ai recruté, tu pouvais pas être aussi bête.

- Ferme-la avant que je t'assomme!

- D'accord… Mais on fait quoi alors?

- Ben j'en sais rien Luffy!, répondit Nami, un peu sur les nerfs.

- Bon, je suis le capitaine alors… ben, ils font quoi, les autres pirates?

C'était une bonne question! On ne pouvait pas dire que leur propre code de la piraterie fut un exemple, ne serait-ce que pour survivre. Le One Piece, c'est bien beau, encore faudrait-il éviter de crever de faim pour avoir une chance de le trouver!

- Ils pillent les villages après avoir égorgé et éventré tous leurs habitants.

Robin avait énoncé les faits comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Les autres la regardèrent un instant d'un air dégoûté. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de penser une fois encore que cette fille était très étrange, un peu trop même. Mais Luffy ramena la conversation sur le débat initial, chose si sensée que le sabreur se dit que c'était encore plus angoissant que les paroles de la Bizarre.

- Non, nous on peut pas faire ça. Quoi d'autre?

Usopp se leva et bomba le torse, un pied sur son siège et le bras en l'air, tel un orateur à la tribune.

- Ils cherchent des trésors, se couvrent d'or et de diamants. Je l'ai déjà fait, j'avais dû combattre toute une armée de monstres sur une ïle…

- Ah?, l'interrompit Sanji. T'avais pas une de tes maladie à la con ce jour-là, genre j'ai-la-maladie-de-l'ïle-que-je-sens-pas-du-tout?

Le canonnier haussa les épaules avant de se rasseoir sous les ricanements des autres. Nami reprit après lui avoir jeté un regard noir.

- Un trésor, ça ne se trouve pas sous la nageoire d'un monstre des mers! Et pour le moment, je n'ai aucune indication pour en chercher un.

- Je pourrais soigner des gens et faire payer la consultation?, proposa Chopper, encore émerveillé de l'aventure d'Usopp et tenant à apporter sa contribution à son équipage.

- Mais avant, il faudrait contaminer toute une ville avec un virus mortel pour que les habitants soient redevables.

- Merci Robin, la coupa Nami. Autre chose?

Elle était dépitée suite à la tirade son amie. Si elle ne pouvait plus compter sur elle, la seule qui avait un peu de bon sens d'habitude, c'était le début de la fin.

- Attaquer des navires marchands?, proposa Franky.

- On peut pas s'en prendre à des gens gentils!, rétorqua Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

Soit, ils étaient pirates mais seulement pour l'aventure, tant qu'on ne leur cherchait pas de noises, il n'y avait pas de raison de combattre. Et les critères du capitaine ne supportaient aucun écart de conduite.

- Ben des navires de la Marine alors?

- Et on volera quoi?, reprit Zoro. Leurs uniformes? Remarque, ça te permettrait de mettre un pantalon. Ou ils ont peut-être des slips bleu et blanc, avec l'insigne de la Marine dessus. Ça t'irait bien.

Pour le cyborg, qui avait aussi quelques principes, dont celui du goût du slip, sentit le cola lui monter au nez.

- Ben si t'es si malin, t'as qu'à reprendre ton ancien job, chasseur de prime!

- Ouais, t'as raison, et quand j'irai demander qu'on me paye, je demanderai en même temps le montant de la mienne! Ou alors, je pourrais carrément devenir corsaire et aller LECHER LE CUL D'UN AMIRAL!

La conversation qui dégénérait fut promptement interrompue par un coup de poing sur le crâne chacun, dispensé allégrement par la jolie rousse, laissant aux deux excités une bosse proéminente et douloureuse mais oh combien efficace puisqu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à souffrir pour ne plus se jeter des trucs à la figure.

- Oh, fermez-la vous deux!

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

- L'idée est peut-être pas si bête. Et si on volait le butin des pirates? Il suffit de choisir les plus affreux, c'est pas ce qui manque.

Nami, ravie et les pupilles en forme de berrys se jeta au cou du cuisinier.

- Mon petit Sanji, tu es le meilleur!

- Mais c'est parce que tu m'inspiiires, ma Namiii-Chériiie!, déclama le cuistot aux anges, les yeux en cœur et le sourire extatique, profitant de l'occasion pour encercler la taille de la jolie rousse et de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Bon, on a de la chance!, continua la navigatrice, reprenant en main les opérations et se dégageant de l'étreinte, au grand dam du cuisinier. On va arriver sur une île réputée pour être un repère de pirates. Même la Marine n'ose pas s'en approcher. Le temps que je réfléchisse à un plan, on y sera. Allez, rompez!

La réunion avait été un succès et tous se précipitèrent dehors dans un joyeux brouhaha. Sanji en profita pour mettre en route le déjeuner et alors qu'il se retournait, il remarqua que le sabreur n'avait pas bougé.

- Oï Marimo, encore là? Tu vas manquer ta sieste.

- C'est ça, fais le malin! Ça va? Tu te sens pas gêné de tripoter l'autre sorcière juste devant moi?

Ah, il était énervé… Sanji reprit de son ton pince-sans-rire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de ma Nami-Chérie comme ça! Mais bon, je passe pour cette fois, c'est la jalousie qui te fait parler.

- Ouais, t'as raison d'y croire! Argh, tu m'énerves, je vais prendre l'air!

Et il se leva furieusement mais le cuistot lui barra la route et se planta devant lui.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'appeler Zoro-Chéri.

- Vas-y, si tu veux être sûr de prendre mon poing dans ta belle gueule, essaie!

- Ce que tu peux être grognon. C'est chiant.

L'escrimeur serra les dents, il allait vraiment lui en foutre une!

- Parfait, maintenant, je suis chiant. Continue, te gêne pas.

- Si tu le dis… »

Il empoigna sa nuque et fondit sur ses lèvres. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il constate que le sabreur n'était plus fâché. Les lèvres se pressaient, se suçotaient, les langues se caressaient.

Sanji se décolla de quelques millimètres de la bouche impatiente de l'épéiste.

- Y'a pas à dire, tu embrasses drôlement bien… Zoro-Chéri.

Il sentit l'autre se tendre aussitôt comme un arc, et il s'en éloigna d'une pirouette, alerté par un clic, signe d'un sabre prêt à être dégainé.

- Viens sur le pont, je vais te faire ravaler ce que tu viens de dire!

- Pas de problème, juste le temps de baisser le feu, j'ai fait une blanquette.

- Ah? Bon alors magne-toi, histoire qu'on soit à l'heure pour bouffer. »

Sanji ricana, ralentit les flammes sous la marmite et suivit le sabreur. Après tout, ils avaient été interrompus tantôt, et avec Zoro, c'était comme avec sa cuisine, on ne laisse pas refroidir et on termine le repas… ou le combat.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient accosté dans un port bondé où vu le nombre de pavillons à tête de mort, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Il avait été prévu que Franky garde le bateau pendant qu'ils iraient tous à la pêche aux informations. Forcément, Luffy aurait refusé tout net de s'en prendre à des pirates qu'il jugerait trop sympathiques, alors il faudrait faire le tri.

Pour cela, ils suffisait de repérer une taverne ou tout autre lieu de ce genre, ne manquant ni d'alcool ni de femmes de petites vertus et ils pourraient alors choisir leur cible en se mêlant à la populace locale.

Ils étaient tous sur le pont, attendant les deux filles encore occupées à s'apprêter.

« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir du répondant!, déclara le cyborg avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, Robin s'avançait, toute de cuir noir vêtue, la jupe très courte et un chapeau de cow-boy qui lui allait à ravir, bien qu'on le remarquait à peine à cause de son décolleté plongeant. Nami, quant à elle, ne portait que du blanc, la jupette encore plus rikiki et une petite brassière qui ne cachait que l'essentiel.

Brooke resserra son col (le moindre mouvement, et je pourrai voir leur culotte) et Sanji sentit que son nez n'allait pas tarder à saigner mais n'écoutant que son esprit chevaleresque, il se précipita, les yeux en cœurs.

- Mon dieuuu! Mes anges, vous êtes les déesses de l'amouuur incarnééé!

Puis il se reprit très vite en remarquant du coin de l'œil un sabreur… un peu tendu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait vraiment. Non, le Marimo, il savait comment le calmer, aucun souci. Par contre, là où ils se rendaient, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur la galanterie incarnée.

- Euh, mes chéries, vous n'allez pas… y aller… comme ça?

- Mon petit Sanji, je veux que ce soit rapide et efficace! Personne ne nous résistera, on aura des renseignements en un rien de temps. Il faut bien que ce soit utile que je sois si mignonne! »

Le raisonnement de Nami se tenait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais chacun réagit à sa façon.

Sanji sentit ses poings se fermer tout seul. _Le premier abruti qui ose poser ses sales pattes sur une de mes beautés, je le fracasse, je le bousille, je le pulvérise à coups de pieds dans le cul!_

Franky rigola, les deux bras en l'air en se déhanchant. _Ce sera torride! J'espère qu'ils me raconteront._

Brooke sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites (enfin, s'il en avait, il les sentirait). _C'est pour ce soir! Je vais enfin voir leur culotte!_

Usopp eut un regard inquiet. _Elles vont encore nous attirer des ennuis! Je sens les premiers symptômes de ma maladie-je-le-sens-pas-ce-plan-foireux-._

Zoro n'eut aucune réaction, stoïque. _Ben je plains les pauvres gars qui s'approcheront d'elles!_

Luffy et Chopper n'en pensaient rien, ils avaient découvert un scarabé et rien ne pouvait les divertir de cette magnifique trouvaille.

Le temps, filant, la navigatrice sonna le départ et tout le monde lui emboîta le pas. La chasse aux berrys, ça n'attend pas!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO 

**(à suivre)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**La suite, toujours du burlesque alors ceux qui veulent du Victor Hugo, condidérez-vous comme prévenus!**

**Et merci pour les reviews anonymes auquelles je ne peux répondre, je le regrette.**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre un petit mot, ça fait tout chaud à mon p'tit coeur!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

DES BERRYS ET LA MONNAIE!

Chapitre 2

Il n'avait pas fallu chercher longtemps avant de trouver le lieu de perdition qu'ils visaient. En bordure du port, une sorte de gigantesque entrepôt accueillait tous les pirates de Grand Line qui croisaient dans les parages, à grand renfort de rhum, dispensé tout le long d'un bar interminable. Zoro sourit, la soirée ne serait peut-être pas si mal après tout.

À un bout de la salle, un orchestre tentait de se faire entendre par-delà les rires et les cris, jouant et chantant des airs de marins. Brook ne put s'empêcher de pousser des yohoho d'allégresse.

Et un peu disséminés partout, de grands tonneaux garnis d'un grand plateau circulaire faisaient office de tables, et tout un peuple bigarré, braillard et survolté riait et se battait, rarement les deux en même temps. Mais ça pouvait arriver au vu de la tête de Luffy, le sourire banane collé au visage, qui n'avait pas encore sauté dans la mêlée, seulement parce qu'il était retenu par la poigne de sa navigatrice.

Et un peu partout, des serveuses légèrement vêtues distribuaient les chopes en ondulant des hanches. Sanji ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.

« Luffy, commence pas! On n'est pas là pour rigoler!

- Mais Nami…

- Tais-toi! Bon, on va faire des équipes de deux et nous iront glaner les renseignements. Sanji, tu seras avec Brook.

Zoro s'avança d'un pas.

- Holà! Pas question de laisser ces deux pervers ensemble!

- Encore jaloux Marimo?

- Ta gueule!

Nami intervint avec fureur.

- Les amoureux, fermez-la! Brook va faire peur à tout le monde alors autant le mettre avec la gueule d'ange de notre équipage.

- Namiii! Tes compliments me font tomber dans l'océan de l'amouuur!

- Ben va te noyer!

- Zoro, ferme-la! Toi, tu viens avec moi.

- QUOI? Hé, j'ai rien dit pour être puni à ce point! Pas question!

- Tu laisserais une faible femme comme moi seule, affronter toutes ces brutes?

- Me fais pas rire, ce sont ces pauvres gars qui sont en danger, sorcière.

Nami faillit le frapper puis se ravisa.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Et avec ta tête de tueur, tu vas les faire fuir. Bon, va avec Chopper, j'irai avec Usopp et Robin avec Luffy. On se donne rendez-vous ici dans deux heures, tachez de faire ce qu'il faut, il nous faut de l'argent! Je n'admettrai aucune défaite! Compris? »

Tous acquiéçèrent, plus par manque de choix que par réel enthousiasme.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO 

Robin vit filer Luffy qui s'était propulsé avec ses bras élastiques au beau milieu d'une baston qui ne le concernait en rien mais là n'était pas l'important. Autant le laisser s'amuser, se dit la jeune femme qui alla donc seule s'accouder au bar et en peu de temps, elle distribuait des sourires à un essaim de pirates.

«

«

Usopp suivait Nami qui lui avait indiqué de la fermer et de la laisser faire. Et quand des pirates les abordèrent, il avait considérablement peur d'eux donc il suivit les ordres. Elle l'avait présenté comme un vague cousin dont elle avait la charge parce qu'il n'était pas très futé. Le canonnier avait tiqué mais face au regard que la rousse lui lança, présageant de toutes les tortures qu'elle lui ferait subir s'il ne jouait pas le jeu, il la laissa diriger les opérations.

Pourquoi lui? Voilà tout ce qu'il pensait.

«

«

Sanji et Brook allèrent s'installer autour d'un tonneau vide. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que deux jeunes femmes les rejoignent. Aussitôt, les deux pirates, faisant preuve de la même galanterie, les aidèrent à s'asseoir après s'être présentés. Bien-sûr, elles avaient tiqué face au squelette mais ses belles manières eurent vite gommé leurs inquiétudes. Et puis, sur Grand Line, elles en avaient vu d'autres.

« Alors messieurs, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici?, commença la brune, tournée vers le maître-coq.

- L'espoir d'être charmés par des beautés telles que vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas un pirate comme les autres…

- Ma chère, je ne suis qu'un cuisinier prêt à me fouler à vos pieds. »

Et ce disant, il lui fit un baise-main qui la fit rougir. Il était content de lui, il avait peur d'avoir perdu la main car ce n'était pas avec le Marimo qu'il pouvait s'aventurer à de telles tirades, il l'aurait déjà découpé, à n'en pas douter.

Sanji perdit un instant le fil de la conversation. Il était entouré de deux femmes magnifiques et il pensait à l'épéiste! Du coup, il ne put s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux, laissant Brook continuer le badinage. Il ne tarda pas à repérer la Tête de Gazon au milieu de la foule.

«

«

Zoro, accompagné du médecin, déambulait au hasard (non, il n'était pas encore perdu).

« Alors Chopper, comment on procède?

- Ben, je ne sais pas trop. On pourrait aller s'asseoir à une table déjà occupée et engager la conversation.

- Mouais. Je choisis les gueules d'affreux et tu discutes, alors.

- D'accord.

L'épéiste jeta son dévolu sur trois pirates rigolards et déjà bien imbibés. Autant en profiter pour picoler un peu avec des gens qui auraient le même penchant.

- Salut les gars, on peut s'asseoir?, demanda Zoro tout en joignant le geste à la parole, sans attendre de réponse.

L'un des types faillit lui intimer de dégager avant d'aviser les trois sabres et les cheveux verts et il échangea un regard inquiet avec ses camarades. Une tête mise à prix à 120 millions de berrys avec une réputation de démon tueur venait s'incruster avec eux. Pourquoi?!

- Euh, oui. (_bordel, c'est Roronoa Zoro_…)

- Installez-vous. (_Mais qu'est-ce qui nous veut?…_)

- Gloups. (_maman_…)

Les deux nakamas ne remarquèrent rien, l'un occupé à chaparder deux chopes sur un plateau qui passait trop près et l'autre trop naïf pour s'inquiéter de la mine stupéfaite des trois gars.

- Hé mon joli, se retourna la serveuse dévalisée, c'est pas gratuit.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'un des hommes de son air peu amène. Ben oui, comme d'habitude, il était fauché mais il savait comment convaincre quelqu'un de l'inviter.

- C'est pour moi, se précipita de répondre l'hôte forcé en tendant un billet. Et apportez au… chapeau rose ce qu'il voudra.

- Merciii, s'écria Chopper, tout heureux de se faire de nouveaux amis. Lui, c'est Zoro, et moi Chopper. »

Et le renne parla sans que l'escrimeur n'écoute un seul mot de la conversation car là, il venait de repérer SON Blondinet avec une gonzesse qui semblait collée à lui. Et il discutait et lui souriait. L'enfoiré!

«

«

Sanji avait observé un instant les nouveaux ''amis'' de son amant. L'un des deux avait les cheveux blonds mais ils étaient loin et il ne le distinguait que de trois-quart dos. Puis une serveuse magnifique s'était penchée sur lui, tout près de son oreille, son décolleté si plongeant qu'il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. Et ça faisait déjà deux détails qui le dérangeaient! Il n'avait pas intérêt de fricoter avec n'importe qui sinon il lui collerait la raclée de sa vie, à ce con!

« Sanji?…

- Euh, quoi?

Il venait d'être rappelé à la réalité par la brunette.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, je ne t'intéresse pas?

- Oh ma douce, je suis tellement émerveillé par votre présence que je n'ose me dire que vous êtes réelle, alors je rêve.

Pendant ce temps, Brook se laissait séduire par la conversation de la jeune blonde qui riait gaiement à ses blagues et il se laissa gagner par l'enthousiasme.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me montrer votre cu-llo-tte?, demanda-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Et là ce fut une cascade d'enchaînements aussi inattendus que prévisibles.

La blonde se redressa comme un ressort et gifla le squelette.

Le squelette, emporté par l'élan, tomba sur Sanji.

Sanji, qui n'avait rien vu venir, se trouva propulsé en avant sur les lèvres de la brune.

La brune, croyant à un élan de passion, se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le cuisinier pensa un instant à la repousser mais ça ne se faisait pas. Mais quelle galère!

Pendant ce temps, un épéiste occupé à boire sa cinquième chope de rhum avisa la scène dans ses derniers instants, donc au moment du roulage de pelle.

Et la cascade, encore.

Zoro se leva si brusquement que les sabres accrochèrent la table qui se souleva, et envoya deux de ses nouveaux potes (dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus de l'existence), contre des pirates assis derrière eux.

Les premiers se crurent attaqués par le démon sabreur, les autres renversèrent leur rhum.

Et par un effet domino, le premier coup de poing partit, dégénérant rapidement en bagarre générale.

Zoro fonçait tête baissée, se débarrassant de tous ceux qui le gênaient au passage. Et il arriva enfin à destination, le cuistot toujours en apnée contre la bouche de la demoiselle, incapable de s'en débarrasser sans égratigner son code d'honneur de la galanterie.

Mais il fut sauvé par un escrimeur qui le souleva de son siège par le col.

Donc, un problème de moins mais un autre sur les bras ou plutôt dans la nuque puisque celui-ci continuait de le traîner derrière lui sans s'arrêter et certainement sans savoir où il allait.

- Putain Marimo,… tu m'étrangles!

Au moins la tirade difficilement prononcée eut l'effet bénéfique qu'il le lâchât.

- T'as raison, ça ira plus vite si je te découpe!

À présent ils se faisaient face et le cuistot put juger de l'état de fureur de son futur-ex-amant s'il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je te jure que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

- Tu te fous de moi?

- Non! Je t'assure…

- Dis tout de suite que tu es tombé et que manque de chance, la donzelle se trouvait là.

- Ah! Je suis content que tu voies de quoi je parle.

Le sabreur afficha une mine offusquée.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de chercher une excuse plausible!

- … Puisque je te dis…

- Garde tes explications. Je vais chercher Chopper.

- Zoro…

Mais l'autre était déjà avalé par la foule déchaînée, partant dans la direction totalement opposée à l'endroit où devait se trouver le médecin.

- Et merde! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji rallia le point de rendez-vous et retrouva Robin, Brook, Usopp et Nami. Cette dernière avait dû réussir à alpaguer Luffy qui faisait alors une mine si triste que n'importe qui aurait eu envie de pleurer rien qu'en le regardant.

« Ah Sanji, tu n'aurais pas vu Zoro et Chopper?, lui demanda la navigatrice.

Le problème, c'était plutôt que le sabreur l'avait vu lui, mais il préféra éluder la partie désagréable.

- Le Marimo est parti le chercher, ils devraient pas tarder.

- Ben j'espère que pour une fois, cet abruti ne mettra pas huit jours à nous retrouver!

Le cuisinier se sentit partagé. Si c'était le cas, il aurait le temps de se calmer. Mais ce soir, le ciel n'était pas avec lui puisque l'épéiste arrivait, un renne inconscient sous le bras. Usopp se précipita.

- Chopper est blessé?

- Non, bourré. Il s'est envoyé deux panachés. Il a dû prendre le second quand j'étais plus là, j'ai rien pu faire.

Et le sabreur semblait aussi surpris que dépité.

- Bon, on rentre, il cuvera sur le bateau. »

Sur cette bonne parole, tout le monde suivit la rousse.

Zoro fermait la marche, le renne toujours sous le bras, laissant quelque peu filer les autres. Sanji, les mains dans les poches, se retournait de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'il suivait toujours mais n'avait pas osé s'adresser à lui, le regard qu'il lui avait jeté l'en avait dissuadé. Aucun doute, il avait passé le stade de la simple colère, ce moment encore gérable, pour le niveau supérieur, celui où qui ose l'approcher le fait à ses risques et périls. Impulsif le Marimo, pouvant se révéler dangereux quand on égratigne son orgueil.

Il lui expliquerait et tout s'arrangerait. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

**Bon, premier point, on m'a laissé entendre que le début était triste, je suis sous le choc (héhé!)**

**Deuxième point, y'en a pas, le premier a pris toute la place.**

**Donc, j'embraye, avec la suite, encore plus triste... enfin, à vous de juger. (Ouais, bon, pas trop de critiques, hein?!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

DES BERRYS ET LA MONNAIE!

Chapitre 3

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était attablé autour du petit déjeuner dans un calme inhabituel, juste dérangé par les Gniiih! d'un capitaine qui tentait de décrocher son bras élastique de la table, piégé par la fourchette que son second avait planté profondément lors d'une tentative de vol de croissant. Et chacun laissait le capitaine se débrouiller car après tout, s'il avait été assez bête pour s'en prendre à Zoro alors qu'il affichait une mine digne d'un tueur en série, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Sanji avait tenté la veille de l'approcher mais il s'était pris un sérieux coup de plat de sabre dans les côtes et il ne l'avait plus revu ensuite, le laissant seul dans leur cabine. Sanji avait peu dormi et se sentait lui aussi particulièrement sur les nerfs, en colère contre lui-même de ne savoir réagir d'une autre façon avec la gente féminine et en voulant à son amant impétueux qui ne daignait pas l'écouter. La veille il se serait excusé, ce matin, il avait envie de l'étriper.

Donc, il faisait le service comme d'habitude, les plats plus jetés que posés et personne ne se serait avisé de lui demander le sucre qu'il avait semble-t-il oublié. Usopp avalait son café en grimaçant sous l'amertume du breuvage, les autres faisaient pareil, juste un peu plus discrètement. Chopper avalait sans rien sentir, l'éponge très sèche qui lui servait de langue enlevait toute saveur et il tentait de gérer sa gueule de bois au mieux, ses petits yeux vitreux ne percevant que peu de choses de ce qui l'entourait.

« Sourcils en vrille, passe le sucre!

Juste un détail, Zoro était le seul qui n'en prenait pas dans son breuvage noir hyper-serré, ce que les autres membres d'équipage savaient pertinemment. Ça sentait la provoc à plein nez!

- La politesse, tu connais pas Marimo?

- Et ton boulot, tu sais plus le faire? Je ne devrais pas être obligé de demander.

- Tu peux lever ton cul, je suis pas ta bonne!

- T'as raison, t'es plus bon à grand chose!

- C'est sûr que vu le peu que tu fais sur ce navire, tu risques pas de te tromper!

- Ah non alors! Ça aussi c'est ton rayon, salopard!

La situation s'envenimait de secondes en secondes mais fort heureusement, Brook pénétra dans la cuisine avec des yohoho excités.

- Ils quittent le port, ça y est! »

En fait, il était de garde sur le pont pour surveiller le navire que Nami avait choisi comme étant leur prochaine proie. Ils le laisseraient prendre le large et attaqueraient lorsqu'ils se seraient quelque peu éloignés de la côte. La navigatrice donna aussitôt les ordres et tout le monde sortit, même les deux pirates qui allaient en venir au main mais qui remettaient à plus tard, pour lever l'ancre, larguer les amarres et tout le toutim.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Nami avait vite compris le cap que leurs futures victimes prenaient et elle avait fait diminuer la voilure, histoire de ne pas être repérés. Ils leur tomberaient dessus dès qu'ils seraient un peu plus au large. Les pirates avec qui elle avait parlé la veille s'étaient vantés de posséder à leur bord des trésors fabuleux et les détails sanglants de leurs prises avaient persuadé la jeune femme aux pupilles en forme de berrys qu'ils étaient les candidats parfaits.

Ils naviguèrent ainsi quelques temps puis elle donna l'ordre d'accélérer et le vent gonfla les voiles. La voix d'Usopp au poste de vigie ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« Euh, les gars… le bateau est droit devant.

- Déjà!, cria Nami qui ne s'attendait pas à les rejoindre si tôt.

- Ben… y'a un truc bizarre, ils sont à l'arrêt… et ils ont plus de voiles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

- Vous n'avez qu'à regarder vous-même.

En effet, le bateau qui se trouvait devant eux semblait en très mauvais état et pourtant c'était bien celui qu'ils cherchaient, leur pavillon en témoignant.

- Amenez les voiles sinon on va les percuter!

Et ainsi fut fait et ils se rapprochèrent au ralenti. Luffy avait pris sa place à la proue, entouré de son cuisinier et de son second, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se préparaient à une attaque. Sanji regardait Zoro en coin mais ce dernier l'ignorait totalement. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible à être buté à ce point! Si au moins il écoutait sa version, il pourrait le convaincre… sans doute… avec un peu de chance… avec beaucoup de chance… Pff!

Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'abordage tout en douceur puisque personne ne s'opposa à eux. Les trois nakamas sautèrent sur le pont ennemi et découvrirent un chaos total. Tout était cassé, les hommes à terre en sang, les cordages coupés et les voiles au sol lacérées.

« C'est quoi ce bordel?, interrogea Sanji.

Luffy était aussi stupéfait que lui.

- Ils ont peut-être fait la fête et ça a dégénéré.

- M'étonnerait, je dirais que ce sont plutôt les signes d'une attaque, répondit le cuistot de son air pas concerné.

- On était juste derrière, reprit Zoro, on n'a rien vu ni rien entendu, ça n'a pas pu se passer si vite.

Un homme juste devant eux se releva avec difficultés.

- Si, ça s'est passé très vite, on n'a rien vu venir. C'était comme si une fumée noire nous avait tout à coup engloutis et en un instant, ils nous ont mis à terre et nous ont tout pris.

- Vous savez qui c'était?, demanda le cuisinier.

- Il a dit s'appeler Gold Robert et a juste dit qu'il serait le prochain roi des pirates.

Luffy s'indigna, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Mais quel menteur! Ça peut pas être lui puisque ce sera moi! Et un voleur en plus, ça c'est vraiment un méchant pas beau, je vais l'éclater celui-là!

Sanji préféra ne pas lui signaler qu'ils étaient là au départ pour la même raison, c'est-à-dire voler et tout péter mais c'était désormais inutile, leur capitaine fraternisait avec l'ex-ennemi qui n'en avait jamais été un… Bref!

- Pas de souci, déclara Luffy tout sourire, on va vous aider. CHOPPER! C'est notre médecin, il va vous soigner.

Sanji continua sur la même lancée, après tout, c'était lui le capitaine.

- Vu que vous n'avez plus de voiles, on va vous remorquer et je vais vous amener à bouffer.

- M… merci, vous nous sauvez la vie.

- Ce sera prêt dans trente minutes.

Et il s'éloigna en direction du Sunny où, sur le pont, Nami était en pleurs.

- On n'a pas d'argent, on va perdre la moitié de nos vivres et de sales pirates ont volé mon ooor! C'est encore pire que lorsqu'on a quitté le port!

Le cuisinier se précipita et la serra contre lui où elle déversa des flots ininterrompus sur son épaule.

- Ma Namiii, ne pleure paaas, tu me fends le cœur!

- Je peux te fendre le crâne si tu préfères! »

Zoro avait jeté la pique en passant, sans s'arrêter.

Crétin! Il avait réussi à gâcher ce beau moment avec sa Nami adorée. Sale con!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une fois qu'ils eurent raccompagnés à bon port les pirates dévalisés, tout l'équipage se regroupait dans la cuisine et s'installait autour de la table pour échafauder le prochain plan. Nami, accablée encore par la déception, engagea le débat.

« Bon, vous autres, vous avez repéré qui? Robin, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me décevoir.

- Hé bien, chère navigatrice, j'ai passé une charmante soirée avec un capitaine et nous avons longuement échangé nos points de vue sur la meilleure façon de laisser un cadavre se décomposer. Mais il était aussi fauché que nous.

Et pour elle, c'était une charmante soirée. L'angoisse! Zoro crut bon de briser le silence accablé environnant.

- T'as du bol, quand je pense que j'ai juste passé mon temps à m'enfiler des panachés avec Chopper, l'anti-alcoolique anonyme…

Nami le foudroya du regard.

- Bien, puisque tu la ramènes Zoro, dis-nous ce que tu as réussi à glaner comme infos.

Il haussa les épaules, la détente incarnée, affalé sur son siège et les mains derrière la nuque. Même pas peur!

- On a bu un coup avec deux types, ou trois, je sais plus trop. Mais c'est la ration de survie qui faisait la parlotte, pas moi.

Chopper lui jeta un regard larmoyant, son petit cœur foudroyé par le surnom.

- Je ne me rappelle même plus être allé dans cet endroiiiit!

Et là, il éclata en sanglots. La navigatrice ne réussit pas à lui passer le savon qu'il méritait, il était vraiment trop trognon! Même le sabreur semblait regretter, ou peut-être pas, qui sait… Elle choisit donc une autre victime qui, si elle en ressentait le besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus urgent, pourrait lui servir de défouloir sans aucun regret.

- Luffy! Tu as bien un nom.

- Je t'assure que non Nami, j'ai vu que des gens super sympas.

- Elle est bien bonne! Tu as passé la soirée à te battre!

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, c'était super sympa.

- C'est bon!, l'interrompit Nami. Et vous, Brook et Sanji?

- Hé bien Nami-Chérie, difficile à dire…

Le sabreur se tendit, donc on redresse le dos, on baisse les bras et on sert les poings en fixant méchamment le type assis en face!

- C'est sûr que pour l'interroger, y'aurait peut-être fallu que t'enlève ta langue de sa bouche pour qu'elle ait une chance de pouvoir en placer une!

- Ferme ta gueule Marimo, et je te signale que c'est sa langue à elle qui était dans ma bouche à moi, nuance!

- Ah, mais t'as raison, ça change tout, enfoiré! (_Demain, c'est moi qui fais à bouffer, hachis Parmentier de cuistot, haché menu!)_

Brook se sentant un peu coupable crut bon d'ajouter l'explication qui manquait.

_- _Zoro, je t'assure que tout est de ma faute, je l'ai poussé.

- Ben tu vois, ça m'étonne pas, les pervers ça s'entraide! (_Et pour le soir, ce sera pot-au feu, aux os à moelle de squelette!)_

Franky, juste assis à côté de Zoro, tenta de calmer le jeu et d'apaiser les tensions.

- Allez les gars, faites la paix, c'était pas si grave, juste un bisou.

Zoro se tourna vers lui un instant sans rien dire puis vers le cuistot qu'il fixa , puis à nouveau vers le cyborg qui suivait son regard tel un arbitre de tennis. Et sans crier gare, il prit le visage de Franky entre les mains et posa un smack sonore sur sa bouche. Puis il reprit sa place, affalé sur sa chaise, défiant des yeux le cuistot qui avait blêmi, pinçait les lèvres sur son mégot et son sourcil enroulé venait de descendre de plusieurs étages. Pas de doute, il le prenait plutôt mal.

Les autres étaient muets, la mâchoire décrochée.

- Non mais t'es pas bien Zoro?!, hurla Franky qui avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre et se relevait brusquement. L'escrimeur fit de même, lui faisant face.

- Oï, t'excite pas, c'était pas une déclaration, je faisais juste une démonstration au cuistot. Et puis, c'était juste un bisou, c'est pas ce que tu viens de dire?

- Et pourquoi il fallait que ce soit avec moi?

- Ben,… t'étais à côté, et fallait pas la ramener.

- Ben je te jure que maintenant je changerai de place!

- T'inquiète, je couche pas avec les machines, moi.

- Ah… cette fois, on en est déjà à parler de coucher,… les étapes ne sont pas brûlées, elles sont atomisées! T'aurais pu au moins me payer un verre avant.

- Pourquoi? On aurait pu se bécoter sans que tu te mettes à gueuler?

- Ben avec un peu de bol, j'aurais pu être bourré et rien me rappeler plus tard! Je fais pas dans les mecs moi!

- Moi, je me tape pas les robots, je sais même pas ce qui est naturel là-dedans.

Franky posa sa main sur son entrejambe d'une façon très vulgaire, la mèche au vent et le sourire crâneur.

- Je peux te dire que ce qu'il y a là, c'est du pur bio, oh yeah!

- Je t'ai rien demandé, je suis pas acheteur, ni maraîcher.

- Pour sûr que t'as pas demandé! Je vais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule!

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le coup partit… dans le vide puisque Zoro venait de sortir sur le pont par l'infirmerie… dont les portes étaient fermées mais le coup de pied qu'il avait encaissé avait largement suffi à pulvériser les battants de bois sous son poids lancé à pleine vitesse.

Sanji posa une théière devant ses amis.

- Buvez pendant que c'est chaud, j'ai de la purée de Petit Pois sur le feux!

Il n'y avait toujours pas de sucre sur la table mais personne n'aurait osé ralentir le cuisinier qui marchait sur les morceaux de bois pour aller retrouver le fameux légume vert.

- Putain, LA PORTE! » , hurla Franky qui passait plus de temps à réparer la casse qu'à construire des améliorations.

Et chacun se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander le sucrier, ni au cuisinier, ni au charpentier.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Donc, à suivre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré...**

**Si oui, mon ego va en prendre un coup, mais bon, soit,...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toujours juste pour rire, n'y cherchez rien d'extraordinaire hein?**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

DES BERRYS ET LA MONNAIE

Chapitre 4

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

L'équipage buvait son thé, sucré grâce aux bras de Robin, et personne ne parlait, occupés à écouter ce qui se passait sur le pont.

BAM! Flopée d'injures. Un Marimo insulté. RE-BAM! Un cuistot pervers lancé. PAF, BIM, BAM! Flopée d'injures bis…

Un moment d'accalmie.

« …C'est quoi ce bordel?…

- …T'as laissé quelque-chose cramer sur le feu, crétin de cuistot?…

- … Bien-sûr que non, me crois pas aussi con que toi!…

- … ouais ben c'est pas ma faute si tu te relâches ces temps-ci…

- …Insulte encore une fois ma cuisine et je te fais bouffer tes cure-dents…

- … Méfie-toi que je te les foute pas dans le cul, tronche d'asperge!…

- …

- …

- …

-…. Cook?…

- …

- … Oï Blondinet, tu vas pas faire la gueule?… Putain, on n'y voit rien… AIEEE! Putain de rambarde de mes deux!…

Les autres se regardaient sans comprendre.

- Sanji, bordel, t'es où?!

Le sabreur avait appelé le cuisinier par son prénom, ça sentait le roussi, quelque chose clochait et tous se précipitèrent, fonçant dans une purée de pois noire comme de l'encre, les premiers poussés par ceux qui bourraient derrière.

- …Ouch! Du calme derrière! Luffy?…

- …C'est pas ma faute Nami….

- …Quel est le salaud qui me touche les fesses?!…

- …Désolée Franky, ce devait être moi…

- …Robin? Non, accroche-toi baby, je vais te guider, il vaut mieux qu'on reste groupés…

- …Brook, un de tes os me rentre dans le… Euh…C'est bien toi Brook?…

- …Parfaitement mon cher Usopp, tu m'en vois désolé mais je suis buté dans quelque chose de mou. Mon dieu, c'est toi Chopper?…

- …Arghhh!…

Tout le monde se pressait puis la fumée inodore se dispersa, poussée par le vent du large. Zoro était seul et se penchait par-dessus le garde-fou, cherchant des yeux le cuisinier au cas où il soit tombé dans l'océan.

- Cook, bon sang, c'est pas drôle! Réponds!

N'entendant aucun son, il balança ses sabres et sauta à l'eau.

Tout le monde se dispersa, cherchant et appelant Sanji partout sur le bateau. Zoro finit par remonter à bord après de longues minutes de recherches infructueuses.

- La mer est calme, je l'aurais vu. Et je n'ai rien entendu, pas un plouf, rien.

- Il a bien dû passer quelque part, dit Nami, très inquiète.

Luffy réfléchit un instant.

- Vous vous rappelez les pirates qu'on a remorqués? Eux aussi, ils ont parlé d'une fumée noire.

Usopp intervint.

- Oui mais… c'était pour les voler.

Robin renchérit alors.

- Ils ont dit que tout avait été très vite, comme ici. C'est donc que notre chef-cuisinier a été kidnappé!

- On nous a volé le Cook?!

- Je le crains Fine-Lame, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Cette fois Luffy comprenait parfaitement la situation.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ce type qui se fait passer pour moi en affirmant être le futur roi des pirates qui m'a volé mon cuisinier? Le mien, à moi, celui qui cuisine ma viande?

- Je crois oui, Capitaine.

Zoro fonça sur ses sabres qu'il remit à sa ceinture.

- Je vais le chercher!

Nami s'interposa.

- Et où? On n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu être emmené.

- Mais il y a certainement des gens qui le savent ici, on va juste aller leur demander.

- T'as raison Zoro, viens, on fonce! »

Et le capitaine et son second détalaient, les autres s'efforçant de suivre plusieurs mètres derrière.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il n'était pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, l'entrepôt de la veille. Tous les pirates venaient s'y arrêter, quelqu'un saurait forcément. Il suffisait de demander bien gentiment, donc…

Luffy explosa la grande double-porte qui valdingua à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, écrasant quelques ivrognes lorsqu'elle arrêta sa course. Le silence était tombé d'un coup, tous surpris par l'entrée fracassante de Mugiwara, chapeau de paille baissé sur les yeux et de l'ancien chasseur de prime dégoulinant de flotte, un sabre déjà en main.

« Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, le prochain roi des pirates, ce sera moi! Un imposteur… c'est quoi son nom déjà?

- Gold Robert.

- Oui, ben ce sale menteur a volé mon cuisinier et je veux savoir où le trouver!

Tout le monde se regardait dans un silence de mort. Zoro, à bout de patience, se précipita sur le premier venu, l'empoigna par le col et le souleva de terre d'une seule main.

- T'as entendu mon capitaine? Réponds!

- Je… personne ne vous dira rien, ce serait nous condamner à mort.

- Pourquoi? T'as l'impression que je t'invite à danser, là?

Brook se pressa d'intervenir.

- Zoro, attends, je vois par là une connaissance, j'aurai le renseignement en moins de deux.

Le sabreur jeta l'homme à travers la salle et suivit le squelette qui s'approchait d'une jolie blonde à une table. Brook s'inclina devant elle.

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous…

Non, elle ne pouvait rien car elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'empoignant sauvagement par l'afro et le projetant face contre table.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, enfoiré!

Zoro ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de ne pas finir le tas d'os à ses pieds à coups de bottes ou de découper la blonde, il hésitait encore entre les deux alternatives. La blonde… elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Toi! C'était pas ta copine hier, avec le cuistot?

- Sanji?

Elle se rappelait de son nom… cette conne!

- Ouais, je le cherche, tu sais où il est?

La jeune femme prit un air crâneur, les mains sur les hanches.

- Et pourquoi je te le dirais?

Il n'y eut qu'un léger sifflement et la jeune femme vit la moitié de ses longs cheveux tomber sur le sol, Zoro retirant une petite mèche qui était restée accrochée à son sabre.

- Tu peux te permettre encore une réponse à la con, il reste l'autre côté. Par contre après, t'auras intérêt à avoir une putain de réserve de bonbons au miel pour ton futur mal de gorge.

La fille ne frimait plus, elle tremblait, les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre tremblante. Chopper eut soudain pitié d'elle.

- Zoro, ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est très méchant!

- Toi, va boire un coup et m'emmerde pas!

Cette fois, le petit renne était dans le même état, yeux humides et moue choupinette, mais le sabreur ne se laissa pas attendrir car il se planta à quelques centimètres de la désormais demi-blonde.

- Alors?

- Je… il lui a bien plu, alors… il doit être sur son navire, elle est la fille du capitaine Gold Robert.

- Et où on peut les trouver?

- Ils mouillent dans une crique, de l'autre côté de l'île… Mais je vous en prie, ne leur dites pas que ça vient de moi…

- C'est pas comme si j'allais me souvenir de toi, alors… Allez les gars, on fait un peu de ménage et on se barre!

- YEAH, SUPER!, s'écria Franky alors que chacun commençait à tout détruire. En quelques minutes, il ne restait rien. Zoro traîna un peu avant de sortir, s'approchant du barman qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Hé mec, t'aurais pas de la barba papa?

Ah, les remords…

- Euh, non. J'ai juste des carrés de chocolat qu'un commercial m'a laissé pour distribuer avec le café.

- Parfait, envoie.

L'homme sortit de sous les débris un grand bocal rempli et en tira une poignée. Zoro le fixa en fronçant les sourcils et l'autre sembla se réveiller et lui donna le tout.

- Sympa chez toi, on reviendra. »

Et le sabreur sortit, au grand soulagement de tous. Par contre, il regretta bientôt son geste, vu que le jeune renne pleurait des torrents de larmes tellement il était ému. Pour une fois qu'il était sympa… vraiment pas une habitude à prendre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Un plafond de bois, allongé dans un lit, normal, les menottes qui le retenaient, un peu moins. Son esprit embrouillé tentait de faire le point sur la situation sans vraiment y parvenir. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Marimo avait encore trouvé comme jeu pervers?… Oui, mais ce n'était pas leur cabine… et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils étaient en train de se mettre une rouste quand cet espèce de brouillard noir les avait interrompus. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien d'autre.

Et à présent, il avait les deux mains au-dessus de la tête, enchaîné au barreau d'un lit inconnu.

Alors qu'il tirait sur les bracelets pour tenter de s'en défaire, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit apparaître la jeune femme brune de la veille.

« Sanji, tu es réveillé, enfin!

Le dénommé ne pouvait être plus sous le choc qu'en cet instant.

- Mais… Vous… enfin, je…

Elle se jeta sur lui, la tête contre son torse, assise sur son ventre, commençant de déboutonner sa chemise. Puis elle déposa des baisers papillons sur la peau glabre sous les yeux exorbités du cuisinier.

- (_Mais c'est pas vrai! Le rêve de toute une vie, me faire abuser par une femme magnifique, alors pourquoi ça arrive maintenant, pourquoi?! Libre pendant des mois et…J'ai vraiment pas de bol.)_

- Jamais personne ne m'avait dit d'aussi belles choses que toi, alors j'ai demandé à papa de t'avoir. Et nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble.

- (_Mais elle est totalement givrée! Et elle pense me demander mon avis? Et comment je me sors de là, moi? Je ne peux tout de même pas l'assommer…Bordel, si le Marimo… faut que je m'échappe avant qu'il se pointe, il ne me croira jamais cet abruti!)_

- Ma chère, vous ne devriez pas…

Mais il fut interrompu par un énorme bruit au-dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ce sont tes amis je crois, mais papa va s'en débarrasser.

Il souhaita un instant que ce fut vrai.

- Houlàlàlàlàlàlàlàlàlàlà! Il faut que vous me détachiez, vraiment.

- Certainement pas!

- Je vous jure que nous le regretterons tous les deux, faîtes-moi confiance.

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait et que Zoro entrait d'un pas. Il s'immobilisa, imprima ce qu'il voyait, la greluche sur le cuistot allongés dans un pieu, se retourna et sortit sans un mot, fermant le battant derrière lui. Sanji avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

- MARIMO! Mais reviens, bordel!

La poignée qui tourne, la porte qui s'ouvre… sur un sabreur qui a pris le temps de mettre un bandana noir de son bras à son crâne pendant le bref intermède.

- (_Merde!_). Marimo, tout compte fait, sors d'ici, tout de suite! Sors! Tu vas m'écouter, oui?!

La brunette se serra un peu plus contre lui, l'air terrifiée.

- Aaah! Mon Sanji, protège-moi!

- (_Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule! Et si elle pouvait arrêter de me coller!) _Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

Zoro s'était approché du lit, très calmement malgré sa main qui serrait et desserrait le manche du sabre qu'il avait en main.

- Un nouveau jeu Cook?

- Euh… en tous les cas, ce n'est pas de mon fait, je ne connais même pas les règles, c'est tout dire.

- Je tombe mal, peut-être?

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?

- Ben rien, pas besoin, c'est limpide. En plus, y'a plusieurs heures qu'on te cherche, tu dois être fatigué.

- Rhoo, je viens juste de me réveiller, j'étais drogué!

- Ouais, sauf que là, je te trouve rudement bien réveillé et pas franchement en train de te débattre!

La jeune femme choisit ce moment pour intervenir, toujours accrochée à Sanji qui commençait par trouver la situation très gênante.

- Fichez le camps d'ici, Sanji est à moi!

- S'il vous plait, ne vous en mêlez pas, ma douce. (_Elle va réussir à nous faire tuer cette idiote en chaleur! Bordel!)_

En effet, Zoro, à bout de nerfs, l'attrapa par la taille, la souleva et, la donzelle sous le bras, la balança dans le couloir, refermant la porte à clé. Elle hurlait le nom de Sanji et frappait contre le battant tel un enfant capricieux.

- Bon, cette fois, on est au calme, ça fait du bien.

- Oui, t'as raison, viens me libérer maintenant… Hein?

- J'ai pas la clé de tes… accessoires.

- Pff! Mets un coup de sabre!

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'approche ma lame de toi?

- Marimo, bon sang, j'étais avec toi quand je suppose que j'ai été enlevé, je ne me rappelle plus de rien, je te le jure. Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, je te dis!

- Pour ça, je veux bien te croire, le problème c'est que si j'étais pas arrivé, t'aurais pas franchement résisté!

- T'as vu ma position? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, lui mettre un coup de semelle?

- Ce serait un bon début, en effet.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'on ne frappe pas une femme?! Et puis merde, libère-moi, qu'on puisse se tailler!

- T'es sûr? Parce que tu veux peut-être rester ici, histoire qu'elle finisse de te léchouiller?!

- T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné! Comme je ne me réveillais pas, elle a eu peur et a ouvert ma chemise pour me donner de l'air.

- Et elle faisait du bouche-à-bouche à tes mamelons, histoire d'être plus près des poumons?

- Hein?… mais non…

Zoro soupira, le style très excédé qui dit en un souffle, continue-de-te-foutre-de-ma-gueule-je-te-tuerai-encore-plus-tôt-que-prévu-.

- T'es plein de rouge à lèvres.

Sanji abaissa le menton.

- Oh, mais que tu es bête, tu vois pas que c'est du mercurochrome?

- Ah oui. Et elle t'en collait avant de te griffer, en prévention, avec une compresse en forme de bouche. J'en ai déjà vues, Chopper en a acheté un paquet... T'as bientôt fini de me prendre pour un con?!

- Mais c'est de ta faute, quoi que je dise, j'aurai l'air coupable. Je te dis que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je suis la victime dans cette affaire.

- Pour sûr que tu vas l'être, on aura du mal à retrouver tous les morceaux une fois que je t'aurai découpé!

- Mais putain de Tronche de Gazon de mes deux, tu vas foutre ton putain de coup de sabre dans ces putains de menottes, oui ou merde?!

Zoro allait perdre le contrôle quand ils entendirent un cri venant de dehors.

- C'est Nami! » , s'écria le cuisinier.

Et un choc de métal contre métal, les bracelets tombant en morceaux et un sabreur qui avait déjà quitté la pièce.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenus, rien de transcendant, juste une blague en plusieurs chapitres...**

**Mais j'espère tout de même vous avoir fait rire... un peu...**

**T'as vu Shimizuu, le coup de l'afro... héhé!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**La suite et fin, j'espère que vous rirez, au moins un petit peu…**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

DES BERRYS ET LA MONNAIE

Chapitre 5

Zoro avait couru, s'était perdu, et couru encore plus vite pour arriver sur le pont et là, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

Luffy était au centre, leurs compagnons assistant au spectacle depuis le Sunny, les yeux horrifiés car en effet, leur capitaine saignait de plusieurs estafilades et le sang giclait, encore, sa peau s'ouvrant alors que le sabreur ne distinguait rien d'autre que le gamin élastique, ni ennemi, ni arme quelle qu'elle soit. Incompréhensible.

Il était parti à la recherche du cuistot une fois que presque tous les pirates de ce navire avaient été passés par-dessus bord et avait laissé ses compagnons régler les derniers détails, soit une poignée d'ennemis qui n'avaient pas franchement de répondant au combat. Mais le phénomène présent, quoi, un mec invisible, un fantôme?

Puis il entendit, ou plutôt perçut un léger son, un déplacement d'air et le bruit de l'acier qui coupait le vide. En fait, l'adversaire était bien là, seulement trop rapide pour le distinguer. Encore un fichu fruit du démon! Son sourire de psychopathe revint alors qu'il passait le wadô en bouche, il tombait bien ce connard, il allait pouvoir se défouler sur du merdaillon un peu plus vaillant que la Marine, et moins chiant qu'un cuistot de pacotille!

Il rejoignit son capitaine et se placèrent dos à dos.

« Alors Capitaine, tu arrives à le voir?

- Il est trop rapide cet enfoiré mais je vais lui péter la tête!

Mais malgré cette belle détermination, les coupures pleuvaient sur les deux pirates, incapables de contrer, encore moins de contre-attaquer, subissant les attaques qui n'avaient semble-t-il pas pour but de tuer, juste faire mal et agacer, enfin, pour l'instant.

- Tu as trouvé Sanji?

- Ouais.

- Il va bien?

- Un peu trop à mon goût mais oui, t'en fais pas. Bon, on fonce?

- Ouais!

Et chacun partit de son côté, sabres sifflant, coups de poings en rafales de l'autre.

Sanji était arrivé lui aussi, juste à ce moment, la brunette toujours accrochée à son bras bien malgré lui mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la parade pour s'en débarrasser. Il vit les deux combattants, tirant dans le vide, le sang se répandant sur les lattes de bois et sa gorge s'assécha tout d'un coup. Ce n'était pas possible, si ces deux-là n'en venaient pas à bout de ce Gold Robert, qui le pourrait?

Mais parfois, un combat tient beaucoup à la motivation de chacun. Un estomac élastique monté sur pattes ravi de revoir son cuisinier préféré, un sabreur sachant sabrer dont son Cook tenait à son bras une pétasse, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la cadence s'accélère et… un sabre planté dans une cuisse qui arrête la course du forban, et des poings qui atteignent un visage stupéfait. Personne ne saura jamais dire à quoi ressemblait ce pirate, même stoppé, même vaincu, trop défiguré.

Puis la lame se retire, le poing se précipite et un homme à la mer! Gold Robert ne peut nager, il faut le repêcher alors qui mieux que sa fille pour le faire? C'était une déduction logique pour un épéiste qui, à la force des bras, l'arracha à un autre bras et l'envoya par-dessus bord avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher, vaincu par la perte de sang.

- Oï Marimo, t'es vivant?

- Ta gueule!

- Ouais, pareil. Allez, bouge ton cul, j'ai le dîner à préparer et je tiens pas à m'éterniser ici.

- Tu vois pas que je suis blessé?

- C'est pas comme si t'avais pas survécu à pire que ça.

Ils furent tous les deux interrompus par la navigatrice qui fonçait sur eux.

- Zoro, si tu peux pas marcher fais comme Luffy, rampe jusqu'au Sunny, nous autres on a besoin de tous les bras pour vider le trésor de ce navire.

- Merci, sympa de t'inquiéter…

- De rien, allez hop Sanji, suis-moi!

- Jusqu'au bout du monde Namiiii de mon Coeuuuur!

Un cuistot qui se tortille, les yeux en cœur dans les pas de la jolie rousse, un capitaine et son second laissés pour compte sur le plancher et toute une bande de survoltés qui passent en braillant direction les entrailles du bateau. Super excitant une chasse au trésor!

- Le Cook, je le découpe en premier, après je les démonte tous! Mais là, boire un coup! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Nami était aux anges, un fabuleux trésor récupéré et largue les amarres, en route vers le grand large.

À peine sur le bateau, Chopper avait emmené Luffy et Zoro pour les soigner dans l'infirmerie et Sanji s'était précipité dans sa cuisine et s'activait comme un diable, braillant des ordres dès que quelqu'un passait à portée.

« Franky, dresse la table sur le pont, on va bouffer dehors!

- …

- Usopp, rend-toi utile, mets la table!… Mais triple andouille, depuis quand on met les assiettes bleues avec les serviettes vertes?!… Je te jure, faut tout faire soi-même sur ce bateau à la con!

- …

- Nami-Chériiie, Robin d'Amouuur, un cocktail tout frais pour mes déesses! »

Et le cuisinier qui se précipitait, servant les verres et surchargeant la table de toutes sortes de plats, divers et variés et sans aucun doute succulents. Et le cri de bonheur de Luffy en découvrant le spectacle alors qu'il s'en revenait, couvert de bandages mais toujours la joie de vivre incarnée. Et toujours la même tonicité quand il se jeta au cou du cuisinier, il se remettait vite, aucun doute.

- Sanji, tu es le meilleur!

- Oui, ben allez, mange, je vais chercher la suite.

Puis il croisa Chopper.

- Zoro s'est endormi alors que je n'avais même pas fini de le recoudre. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il gardera ses bandages! »

Le cuistot eut un sourire mauvais. Les autres seraient occupés, il s'en était assuré en leur servant ce repas gargantuesque, place à l'action!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji savait une chose à propos de Zoro, mieux valait une belle démonstration que des explications qu'il n'écouterait pas, aussi il se glissa dans l'infirmerie et ferma les deux portes à clé.

Le sabreur fut brutalement réveillé alors qu'on lui tirait brutalement les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête et découvrit un cuistot très affairé à lui attacher les poignets.

« Je te préviens Marimo, tu bousilles cette cravate et je fais du concassé d'Algue!

Et la dite cravate se retrouvait reliée au montant du lit, scène qui rappelait un étrange et proche souvenir aux deux pirates.

- Bâtard de Cook… t'es complètement cinglé!

- Non, je m'explique nuance et donc, tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi y'a pas si longtemps que ça, tu te souviens, tu voulais me découper?!

- Ouais, et je peux pas dire que j'ai changé d'avis là!

- Ferme ta gueule et laisse-toi violer, tu seras bien aimable.

Cette fois, Zoro s'adoucit, prêt à négocier, non, en fait, même pas.

- Sans déconner?

- Parfaitement, je vais te faire payer.

- Ben tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas payer mes dettes, question d'honneur.

Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par la voix de Nami venant de la cuisine.

- Sanji? Je voudrais un autre cocktail.

Le cuistot se dirigea comme une bombe vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée sous le regard frustré du sabreur. Merde, c'est foutu!

- Nami-Chérie, est-ce que tu es trop CRUCHE pour prendre toute seule la CRUCHE toute prête?!

Et la porte qui claque et un cuisinier qui se plante à côté du lit devant Zoro pas encore remis du choc.

- Bon, où j'en étais moi?

- Ben… t'allais… putain, tu sais que t'es super excitant, là?

- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu… ».

Échange de sourires canailles et…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

- Chopper, tu es un pirate, pas vrai?

- Ben oui Zoro, je le suis.

- Et un pirate, ça doit être fort.

- Pour sûr!

- Et tu sais comment on devient encore plus fort? L'entraînement!

- Je suis à tes ordres!

- Bon, alors commence à avoir l'air plus menaçant, fronce les sourcils, relève ta lèvre, histoire qu'on voit tes dents.

Et le petit renne de plisser les yeux et de relever le coin de la babine en poussant des grognements.

- C'est pas mal. Mais faut que je sois sûr, tu veux vraiment que je t'entraîne, faut du courage, de l'endurance et je te ferai pas de cadeau, alors?

- Je ferai tout ce que tu diras.

- Et interdit de pleurer ou alors je te collerai une trempe dont tu te souviendras!

- Je… je le jure Zoro, je pleurerai pas.

- Très bien alors… cul-sec!

Et deux choppes levées de concert et avalées goulûment, puis reposées avec bruit sur le plancher du bateau où ils étaient assis.

- Bien joué Chopper, tope-là!

- Ouais!

Zoro lève la main, le renne balance sa patte et… loupe son but, le jeune médecin s'écroulant sur les genoux du sabreur.

- Rhoo, pchhh, hips, rhoo, pchhh.

- Pas mal, demain on tente une bière entière et dans un millier d'années, une chance que l'élève dépasse le maître. Tss! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Un peu plus loin, le long d'une coursive loin des regards indiscrets.

« Nami-Chérie, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu es ma déesse.

- C'est cela, mais paye ce que tu me dois.

Sanji lui tend la somme entendue mais la jeune femme le fixe, la paupière plissée.

- Tu m'as traitée de cruche…

- Pardon ma douce, mais fallait que ça fasse vrai…

Et il la calma avec deux autres billets.

- On remet ça quand tu veux Sanji, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Le cuisinier se contenta de sourire tristement. Ça allait lui coûter un max cette histoire mais bon, les vertus aphrodisiaques de l'insulte de gonzesse sur les Algues n'étaient plus à démontrer, et leurs propriétés calmantes en cas de tensions avec risque de danger de mort avait fait leurs preuves, alors… Tss!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

FIN

* * *

**Voili, voilou, c'est finitou!**

**Prenez ce texte pour ce qu'il est, juste un grand éclat de rire.**

**Je le dédie à une chouette nana qui se reconnaîtra, Chopper c'est pour toi mais aussi un peu de toi (pas plagiat, hommage…), et j'espère que cette blague en 5 chapitres ait pu te plaire.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, merci à ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre, je le regrette mais ça fait toujours plaisir un petit mot, même très beaucoup, plus que bien!**

**À bientôt… ou pas!**


End file.
